An(droid)gel's Project (H)
by Anna Lukinetic
Summary: [LUMIN ll CHAPTERED ll BL] - C1: Hari itu Minggu di musim semi. LuHan membuka pintu dan menemukan sosok yang tengah pingsan di depan rumahnya. "Kau tadi menciumku, 'kan? Rasa cokelat." / "Ciuman itu tanda cinta." Ia berputar seratus delapan puluh derajat dan menemukan, "Je… dois… vous… tuer…. Xiao Lu!"


_**U**__ntuk pertama kalinya, sejak waktu itu, ia melihat sebuah kesedihan dalam mata itu. Sedangkan untuk dirinya sendiri, ia tak lebih dari sosok menyedihkan yang telah kehilangan kehidupannya. Ia telah kehilangan segalanya. Termasuk raga beserta hati dan perasaan di dalamnya. Andai ia dapat meminta Tuhan untuk mengembalikan hidupnya._

_Tapi, tunggu! Bukan ia yang dulu melihat kesedihan itu. Bukan dirinya. Tidak dengan taruhan seluruh hidupnya._

**"Aku tidak mencintaimu lagi. Aku berbeda."**

_Karena, ia akhirnya menemukannya. Sosok itu. Sosok yang telah mengalihkan dunianya begitu rupa. Sosok yang ditakdirkan untuk berjalan bersama di dalam garis hidupnya. Seseorang yang dicintainya. Dengan sosoknya yang sekarang. Dicintainya, bukan dengan masa lalunya._

_"Untuk terakhir, aku–"_

—**mencintainya."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Seoul, April 01st, 2020**

Rumah itu berada paling ujung dan terlihat paling sederhana daripada rumah-rumah di sampingnya. Di rumah itu juga penuh petugas berseragam yang hilir mudik di sekitarnya. Di luarnya, sudah terpasang _police line_ yang membuatnya tak lagi dikerubungi tetangga dan pengunjung di tempat itu. Terlihat juga beberapa penyidik kepolisian yang mondar-mandir di tempat itu.

Sebuah Ferrari merah terparkir di samping mobil polisi. Dua orang berseragam lapangan yang berada di dalamnya keluar dan melangkah, membungkuk melewati _police line._

"Apa yang membuat pelaku melakukan pembunuhan senekat ini?" bisik salah satu dari dua orang tadi, seorang pria muda berkacamata. Belum sempat pria satunya menjawab, sosok berkacamata itu berjalan mendahuluinya dan bergegas mendekati salah seorang petugas kepolisian. Ia berbicara sebentar dan akhirnya, dengan isyarat, mengajak temannya yang lebih muda masuk.

Rumah sederhana itu hanya terdiri dari lima ruangan. Ruang depan dengan _sofa_ yang telah lapuk, dua kamar dengan tempat tidur kecil dan karpet murahan, dan dapur dengan alat-alat makan sederhana, dan terakhir kamar mandi kumuh yang berada di samping dapur.

TKP adalah dapur. Kedua korban ditemukan terkapar di lantai dapur. Kondisi dapur tetap rapi, sepertinya, itu menunjukkan bahwa si korban tidak sempat melawan.

"Korban bernama Stephen Li, 55 tahun dan istrinya bernama—"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Langley, April 01st, 2030**

Jejak-jejak hujan yang berlangsung petang tadi masih menyisakan kesuraman di sudut-sudut sekitar bangunan yang berada di Langley, Virginia. Senja baru saja pergi, namun ia masih saja berkolaborasi dengan mendung untuk menorehkan kegalauan pada malam yang mulai merangkak pelan. Seakan memperlihatkan kekuasaannya yang absolut.

Sosok tampan itu masih bertahan di sana. Tepat di sebuah balkon _apartment_ di lantai lima belas. Sosok itu, YiFan Li. Di tangan kanannya terdapat gelas yang masih menyisakan setengah _Bollinger Grand Anne_, sementara di tangan kirinya terdapat kliping surat kabar lama. _Seoul Times._

Sepuluh tahun lalu, orang tuanya masuk surat kabar. Tepat sebagai korban pembunuhan yang misterius di dapur mereka. Kedua orang tuanya terbunuh. Tanpa pelaku. Tanpa saksi. Lalu, kasus menghilang. YiFan pun memilih pergi ke Amerika.

Sepuluh tahun sejak saat itu, ia baru saja menerima sebuah _email_, bahwa pembunuh orang tuanya akhirnya ditemukan. Ia akan terbang ke Seoul untuk bertemu dengan sang pembunuh. Membuka kasus lama dan mengakhirinya—membalas dendam orang tuanya.

YiFan menghela napas. Sepuluh tahun ia menunggu hari ini.

Dan akhirnya hari itu pun tiba...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Seoul, April 05th, 2030**

"_Welcome back_," sambutan hangat terlihat begitu YiFan membuka pintu di depannya. Sosok tua berumur setengah abad yang terlihat berwibawa tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. Kedua tangannya terentang lebar. Sosok bernama Lee Soo Man itu mendekat dan memeluk YiFan yang dibalas dengan pelukan erat. Sesaat kemudian Tuan Lee melepaskan pelukannya dan mengamati pemuda di depannya seksama. Senyum juga tidak lepas dari wajah itu. "Biar kutebak, perjalanan dari Langley ke Seoul telah membuatmu lelah, _ne_? Tapi, aku senang Amerika tidak terlalu banyak mengubahmu."

YiFan tersenyum. "Amerika hanya melatihku, _Chief_."

Tuan Lee terkekeh. "_Arra, arraseo_. Nah sekarang duduklah." Pelukan itu terlepas dan Tuan Lee berbalik untuk mengambil beberapa berkas di lemari yang ada di belakang mejanya. "Aku tahu kau butuh istirahat, tapi ada beberapa hal yang ingin kutunjukkan."

"_Chief_, mengenai hal itu..."

Tuan Lee menoleh. "Kau yakin untuk melakukan itu sekarang?"

YiFan mengangguk. "Itulah alasanku kembali ke Korea."

Tuan Lee mengela napas pelan. "Baiklah." Diletakkannya berkas-berkas di tangannya kembali ke dalam lemari. "Ayo ikuti aku."

Tuan Lee melangkah keluar dari kantornya dan YiFan dengan patuh mengikutinya. Tuan Lee membuka pintu dan lorong sepi langsung tampak di depannya. Ia berjalan menyusurinya, mengekor Lee Soo Man yang ada beberapa inci di depannya. Langkah mereka terdengar keras menapak di atas lantai marmer di bawahnya.

"Kuharap kau tidak terkejut saat bertemu dengannya nanti," ucap tuan Lee mengalahkan suara langkah mereka.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak akan terkejut kalau saja kau membawaku ke Rumah Sakit Jiwa atau semacamnya."

Tuan Lee melirik pemuda di belakangnya itu sekilas. Senyum kecil tertarik di sudut bibirnya.

Sebuah belokan dan satu ruang ada di depannya. Sebuah kamar pasien. Ruangan itu tampak tertutup pintunya. YiFan menahan napas. Kini, setelah menunggu selama sepuluh tahun. Akhirnya, ia berhasil bertemu dengan pembunuh orang tuanya. Berhasil bertemu dengan orang yang telah merenggut kebahagiaannya saat kecil. Ia telah berhasil. Sebentar lagi, dendam bertahun-tahun akan terbalas. YiFan merasakan sulit bernapas namun jantungnya berdentum-dentum aneh.

"Kau siap?"

YiFan tak menjawab. Itu artinya 'iya'. Walau ia sendiri tak pernah tahu apakah ia benar-benar siap dengan momen ini.

Tuan Soo Man melangkah ke pintu yang tertutup. Membukanya semakin lebar. Memasukinya dan membiarkan YiFan mengekor di belakangnya. Ruangan itu hampir mirip seperti ruangan isolasi lainnya, hanya saja aromanya berbeda. Ruangan ini sama sekali tidak berbau aroma obat yang menyengat. Ruangan ini dipenuhi oleh aroma lain yang... manis.

YiFan terdiam. Matanya seakan terpaku pada sosok di depannya. Sosok sang pelaku pembunuhan orang tuanya bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Sosok yang selama ini dicarinya. Sosok yang kini telah ada di depannya. Bersiap untuk menjadi tempat pendaratan dendamnya. Sosok itu ternyata...

"Dia—"

"MinSeok."

"Aku tahu. Tapi keadaannya." YiFan berjalan mendekat ke arah sosok yang kini terbaring dengan selang-selang yang mengitari tubuhnya.

"Dia seperti raga tak bernyawa." Tuan Lee mengikuti jejaknya dan berjalan mendekat.

"Bagaimana bisa?" YiFan memutar tubuhnya, kembali berhadapan dengan tuan Lee.

Tuan Lee terdiam. Matanya menatap tubuh yang tengah terdiam dan kaku. Tak ada respon, kedipan mata, gerakan bibir. Tak adaâ€"kecuali napasnya yang menandakan nyawa tak meninggalkan raga itu, dan masih ada kehidupan dalam dirinya.

"Dia telah koma sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Penyebabnya mungkin karena dia mengalami trauma hebat di kepalanya. Saat itu kami menemukannya di samping jasad orang tuamu. Tapi, saat itu, dia dan bahkan kau sendiri masih anak-anak." Tangan orang tua itu bergerak, menyingkirkan rambut di dahi pucat MinSeok, "kami merahasiakannya dari media, divisi lain, dan dari–"

"—dariku," sambung YiFan pelan.

"Ya. Dan sekarang kau telah menjadi petugas. Kurasa sudah waktunya kau tahu hal ini." Mata redup itu mencari mata YiFan. "Menjadi kewajibanmu untuk mengusut kasus ini."

"Aku bergerak atas dendam dan bukannya kewajiban."

"Membalas dendam tidak akan menimbulkan kedamaian. Kurasa sepuluh tahun bukan waktu yang singkat untuk membuatmu berpikir tentang hari ini." Tuan Lee mempertahankan direksinya pada pemuda itu. "Kau akan memaafkannya?"

YiFan menoleh, sebuah lengkung senyum terpahat di wajahnya yang kini membiarkan matanya bertemu dengan mata tua itu. "Tidak. Aku akan menunggu MinSeok bangun dan

—**membunuhnya."**

* * *

**Disclaim****e****r: **

EXO belongs to SM Entertainment © 2012

**Author's Note: **

Alternate Universe. Future Timeline. Kinda out of character—possibly _ov__e__rgirly_!XiuMin since he's just an android here.

Well, it's just _pure__ fan__ fiction_ and used _boys love or male and male relationship._ I don't take any material profit from this work. If you don't like, just don't read then. ^^

* * *

**Exeter, April ****17th****, 2034**

**P**agi yang dingin dan pemandangan penuh embun di luar jendela menyambut iris mata LuHan yang belum terbuka sempurna. Pemuda berkulit sepucat salju yang baru beberapa bulan menghilang di kawasan Exeter ini, menahan dirinya untuk tetap berbaring di atas tempat tidur. Bergelung di atas selimut tebal adalah pilihan cerdas yang bisa diambilnya—karena ia memang tak ada jadwal khusus di Minggu yang suram seperti ini. Masa bodoh dengan April yang kata orang adalah bulan di mana kecerahan musim semi berada pada puncaknya. Toh, LuHan tak pernah menemukan perbedaan yang berarti dalam hari-hari yang terus-terusan berlari.

Melewati empat musim berbeda setiap tahunnya—selama lebih dari empat tahun, membuatnya merasa kebal atas sesi-sesi istimewa dalam setiap musim yang ada. Bahkan, ia nyaris lupa bahwa beberapa hari sebelumnya adalah Paskah. Kalau saja Zhang YiXing, teman sekelasnya, tidak mengirimkan sebutir telur berisi permen cokelat di dalamnya, pemuda itu tak akan tahu ada apa dengan hari itu.

LuHan memejamkan matanya dan meletakkan punggung tangannya di atas dahinya. Mengingat hari ini adalah hari Minggu membuatnya semakin bosan. LuHan tak pernah menyukai hari Minggu. Baginya Minggu adalah hari yang sangat membosankan. Biasanya jika ia tidak malas, ia akan pergi ke gereja di ujung kota kecil tempatnya berada. Namun jika ia sangat malas, maka ia akan bergelung di tempat tidur dan bangun ketika perutnya mulai bernyanyai menyerukan keadilan. Setelah itu, LuHan akan duduk tenang di depan _laptop_-nya untuk bermain _game_. Seharian. Minggu-minggu berikutnya akan berjalan secara konstan seperti ini.

LuHan melepas tangannya dan menarik selimutnya agar lebih menutup tubuhnya. Jarum jam tua di sudut kamarnya tengah merangkak ke angka delapan. Pagi yang jatuh di sekitar rumahnya masih saja suram. Sama sekali tak memberi semangat untuk pemuda itu agar segera bangun dari tidur panjangnya, untuk sekedar menyeduh cokelat hangat.

Hidup sendirian membuat LuHan nyaris tak punya kesibukan yang berarti selain mengurus dirinya sendiri. Orang tuanya yang meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat sepuluh tahun yang lalu, meninggalkan tumpukan harta untuknya. Uang yang cukup untuk hidupnya, bahkan hingga ia menikah dan punya lima orang cucu nanti. LuHan yang saat berusia tujuh tahun tak bisa menangis saat jenazah orang tuanya di buang ke tanah. Tak ada air mata, tak ada duka, untuk dua orang yang menyebut dirinya orang tuanya. Kebersamaan yang jarang membuat LuHan seolah tak mengenal mereka. Kepergian dua orang itu dirasakannya sama seperti kepergian mereka saat bisnis keluar negeri—hanya saja lebih lama dan tak kembali.

LuHan yang berusia tujuh tahun melanjutkan hidupnya dengan tenang bersama Casey, wanita cantik, sang pengasuh yang bahkan telah bersamanya sejak ia belum melihat dunia. Semuanya berjalan baik-baik saja. Casey yang bermulut tajam, nyatanya malah membuatnya nyaman dan tidak sendirian. Karena ia tahu, wanita cantik itu begitu menyayanginya. Minus kecerewetannya tentu saja.

Tapi, kebersamaan itu tidak lama, ketika maut kembali membuat LuHan kehilangan. Casey yang baik hati walau bermulut tajam, ternyata menyembunyikan sakit yang ia pendam sendirian. LuHan baru tahu, ketika tubuh wanita cantik itu tidak kuat menahan sakit yang telah bersarang selama bertahun-tahun.

LuHan berusia tiga belas tahun saat Casey meninggal. Kali ini, ia benar-benar sendirian. Mulai ada air mata yang tertumpah di hari pemakaman Casey. Hal yang tak terlihat saat pemakaman orang tuanya bertahun-tahun silam.

Sejak saat itulah LuHan mulai merasakan betapa tidak enaknya hidup sendirian. Selama ini, jika butuh apa-apa ada Casey, wanita yang sering dipanggilnya Cinderella. Tapi sekarang? Ia harus memenuhi semua kebutuhannya sendiri. Sedangkan untuk keperluan finansial, ia masih harus berurusan dengan Kris Wu, pengacara keluarga. Saat ada Casey, semua terlihat mudah, karena almarhum ayahnya menyerahkan hak perwalian padanya. Tapi, sejak Casey meninggal, LuHan kehilangan wali, sekaligus hak penuh atas harta orang tuanya. Karena hartanya akan mutlak menjadi miliknya saat ia berusia dua puluh tahun. Ia sekarang baru berusia tujuh belas. Tiga tahun lagi, sebelum ia berhak memiliki sepenuhnya hidupnya. Walau kadang, LuHan merasa beruntung belum memiliki hak penuh atas harta orang tuanya. Sebisanya, ia berusaha hidup dengan uangnya sendiri. Tapi, statusnya yang sebagai pelajar, membuatnya tak bisa melakukan itu. Demi memenuhi kebutuhannya sendiri, ia pindah di sekolah murah, serta tinggal di rumah sederhana di sudut Exeter—alih-alih di rumah mewah peninggalan orang tuanya. Tapi itu belum cukup. Kadang, ia masih harus menelepon Kris untuk memberinya beberapa _pound_, agar ia bisa hidup untuk beberapa hari. Sebenarnya Kris bukan pria yang pelit. Hanya saja LuHan segan berlama-lama berurusan dengan pria yang sangat pendiam itu.

Sejak Casey pergi, ia benar-benar terbiasa sendiri. Orang yang tetap berhubungan dengannya hanyalah YiXing dan Kris, itu pun tanpa embel-embel 'teman dekat'. Hanya teman, tak lebih. Terutama Kris yang menjadi pengacaranya. Tak ada hal lain yang mereka bicarakan saat bertemu, kecuali masalah keuangan LuHan. Begitu pula dengan YiXing, teman sekelasnya itu sangat peduli pada LuHan, walau sering tak mendapat balasan yang sama. Kesendirian yang terlalu lama mengasuhnya, membuatnya menutup hati akan hal di luar lingkaran yang ditawarkan padanya.

LuHan nyaris kembali tertidur, saat telinganya menangkap bunyi bel rumahnya yang merambat sampai ke kamarnya. _Siapa yang bertamu di hari Minggu begini?_

LuHan mencoba mengabaikannya. Tapi, semakin lama bel berbunyi semakin keras, dan sang tamu sepertinya sangat tidak sabar.

LuHan mendengus kesal. Ia melemparkan selimut tebal yang sedari tadi dan malam-malam kemarin membungkus tubuhnya dengan kasar dan bergegas berjalan ke depan. LuHan menyeret kakinya yang terbalut sandal kamar dengan malas. Kris tidak akan datang tanpa diundang atau kalau bukan karena keperluan keuangan LuHan. Pria itu juga lebih suka bertemu di kantornya yang terletak dua jam perjalanan dari sini.

Bel masih berbunyi. Tamu di luar semakin tidak sabar. LuHan yang terserempet celana piyamanya saat mencoba menghidupkan lampu ruang tamunya yang remang-remang, karena gorden gelapnya yang tertutup, sedikit menggerutu saat ia juga nyaris terantuk pinggiran bufet.

LuHan membuka pintu dengan cepat, bersiap memasang wajah kesal untuk orang yang mengganggu tidurnya. Walau sebenarnya bertamu pada jam setengah sembilan sudah lebih pantas, daripada pemuda yang masih memakai piyamanya untuk menyambut tamu.

"Sia—pa?"

Langkah LuHan tertahan di pintu yang terbuka lebar. Membiarkan cahaya matahari mencuri-curi masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Berbonus aroma rumpun _daisy_ di halaman serta pinus-pinus yang berjejer rapi sepanjang setapak kecil menuju beranda rumahnya. Mata _watery _gelap itu menyusur jauh ke depan.

Kosong.

Hanya ada jajaran pinus dengan pucuk bergoyang dan daun-daun lebar anyelir yang berkilau tertimpa sinar mentari. Tak ada siapa pun.

_Lalu siapa yang menekan bel dengan tidak sabar tadi?_

Mendengus keras, LuHan bersiap kembali menutup pintu, sampai ia sadar ada orang lain di berandanya.

**...**

"—akhirnya Hansel dan Gretel menghuni rumah kue itu bersama ayahnya yang baik hati. Dan mereka hidup bahagia untuk selama-lamanya."

LuHan melipat buku kumal di tangannya dan menatap tajam ke arah sosok yang tengah memegang cangkir cokelat hangat di depannya.

"Terima kasih." Sosok manis itu memandangnya dengan wajah yang berseri-seri. Seolah LuHan baru saja melakukan hal yang sangat berarti baginya—dan memang begitu. LuHan baru saja menghidupkannya—atau mengisi ulang tenaga sosok di depannya kalau yang tertera di surat yang ada di meja. Dia adalah sosok yang ditemukan LuHan di hari Minggu paginya dalam keadaan pingsan di depan pintu rumahnya. Sesuai surat yang datang bersama sosok itu, di sana tertulis bahwa, sosok itu adalah robot—atau _android_, yang dikirim untuk menemaninya dan membantunya—atau merepotkannya. Karena pada hari pertama kedatangannya, LuHan harus menyadarkan sosok itu dengan mendongeng untuknya. Sebuah dongeng lama karya Grimm Bruder yang terkenal berjudul 'Hansel and Gretel'.

LuHan nyaris tak memercayai bahwa sosok itu adalah _android_ yang sumber tenaganya adalah dibacakan dongeng 'Hansel and Gretel', sampai akhirnya ia benar-benar mencobanya, setelah menggotong tubuh itu ke dalam rumahnya dan mendudukannya di meja dapurnya. Sosok itu benar-benar sadar. Wajah pucatnya semakin merona seiring dengan berakhirnya dongeng yang dibacakan LuHan.

"Tubuhku dirancang untuk bereaksi dengan suara. Khususnya dongeng sebagai bahan bakarku. Aku juga hanya bisa makan _baozi_ dan minum cokelat atau susu," terang sosok itu tanpa diminta. LuHan pura-pura tak mendengar. Dia justru fokus pada surat yang kini terbuka lebar di tangannya. Mencermati setiap huruf yang tertera di atas kertas kumal yang seolah dipaksa untuk menyampaikan tulisan di atasnya.

"Siapa namamu?"

"XiuMin."

"...XiuMin?"

"Itu nama dari orang yang memesanku. Aku khusus dibuat untuk melayanimu, LuHan."

"Darimana kau tahu namaku?" LuHan melepas direksinya pada kertas kumal yang di tangannya dan menatap _android_ itu tajam.

"Casey memberitahuku."

"Casey?"

"Sang Cinderella."

"Lalu bagaimana aku harus memanggilmu?"

"Casey biasa memanggilku 'XiuMin'."

"Aku ingin memanggilmu 'Baozi'. Boleh?"

"Ti...tidak—maksudku terserah kau, LuHan." Wajah bulat XiuMin semakin merona saat LuHan menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Aku akan memanggilmu, 'Baozi'. Lagipula, itu sesuai dengan sosokmu." LuHan melipat kembali surat di tangannya dan meletakkannya di atas meja, bersanding dengan buku Fairy Tale kumal di sebelahnya. "'Baozi', kurasa panggilan yang cocok, karena tadi tertulis kau suka makan baozi dan—lihatlah dirimu, kau seperti _baozi._"

XiuMin tak menjawab. Dengan gugup _android_ itu kembali menyeruput cokelatnya yang telah dingin dan memilih menunduk, tanpa berani menatap LuHan yang gelisah di depannya.

"_Android_ untuk melayaniku. Yang benar saja," gumam LuHan pelan, namun cukup jelas untuk dapat ditangkap telinga XiuMin.

"K–kau tidak suka denganku, LuHan?" tanya XiuMin takut-takut. Mata beningnya kini berani menatap jauh ke dalam iris LuHan. LuHan memijat pelipisnya dan memejamkan matanya. Menghindari tatapan sosok berwajah bayi itu.

"Bukan begitu. Aku hanya terkejut."

Dilihat dari sudut manapun XiuMin tidak seperti robot, android, atau apalah orang menyebutnya. Kulitnya sangat alami dan terlihat mulus, bola matanya menyorot bening, dan rambut hitamnya juga lembut. Lebih dari semua itu adalah wajahnya yang manis, bulat seperti _baozi_ dan terkesan _baby face_. Seolah ia adalah bayi yang terjebak dalam tubuh dewasa. Terlebih ia berbahan bakar dongeng. Mendengarkan dongeng akan membuatnya tersadar saat ia lemah atau pingsan saat kehabisan bahan bakar.

**...**

"—dia bilang bahwa Casey yang memesannya untukku. Untuk melayaniku –aku lebih suka menyebutnya merepotkanku. Kau akan terkejut saat tahu akhir-akhir ini aku menghabiskan waktuku dengan membacakannya dongeng. Tapi, apa yang kudapat setelahnya tak lebih hanya daging yang dimasak gosong atau kelebihan garam, terkadang malah tanpa rasa," cerita LuHan di telepon pada Kris keesokan harinya. Ia tak pernah bercerita sepanjang ini pada Kris sebelumnya. Tapi kali ini dengan sosok XiuMin di sisinya yang mengatakan bahwa ia adalah kado Casey untuknya, LuHan merasa Kris perlu tahu. Terlebih XiuMin membuat LuHan merasa menjadi pengasuh anak-anak, dengan memintanya membacakan dongeng serta membuatkannya cokelat hangat, —bahkan memeluknya saat hujan deras pada malam harinya dan petir menyambar.

"_Ckckck bukankah itu lebih baik. Kau jadi punya kesibukan sekarang_." Terdengar kekeh merdu dari _line _seberang yang membuat LuHan mendengus kesal. Kris sama sekali tidak membantunya, bahkan menertawakannya.

"Kesibukan yang menghancurkan hidupku," gerutu LuHan dengan wajah masam. Lupa bahwa Kris tak akan menangkap ekspresi emosi di wajahnya. "Aku berniat mendonasikannya."

_"Hei! Hei! Tunggu dulu!" _larang Kris cepat. Sosok pengacara muda itu menghentikan tawanya dan mulai serius. _"Aku tahu bahwa Casey memang meminta ayahmu membuat android yang nantinya akan melayanimu. Android dengan kecerdasan setara manusia, berbonus emosi di dalamnya. Awalnya ayahmu menolak, beliau tidak mau–_

"—mengeluarkan uangnya untuk hal yang tidak berguna," sambung LuHan tepat sasaran.

_"Ya."_ Kris membenarkan, ia tidak menyadari bahwa raut wajah LuHan tengah memerah kerena kecewa sekarang. _"Ayahmu bilang bahwa Casey sudah cukup untuk menemanimu. Tapi Casey tetap memaksa. Tapi, sekarang kita tahu apa alasan Casey saat itu."_

_"LuHan?" _panggil Kris pelan. Setelah LuHan cukup lama terdiam. _"Kau masih di sana?"_

"Ya, ya aku masih di sini," respon LuHan datar.

_"Aku tidak mengira kalau ayahmu akhirnya mengabulkan permintaan Casey, tapi tugasmu sekarang adalah merawat _android_ itu."_

"Aku tak punya pilihan, eh?"

_"Tidak. Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau _android_ itu dibiarkan lepas darimu."_

"Tapi, dia hanya robot. Seharusnya dia bisa menjaga diri."

_"Dia _android!_ Kecerdasannya setara dengan manusia. Lagipula dia peninggalan Casey,"_ nada suara Kris sedikit meninggi yang mau tak mau membuat LuHan menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya. _"Rawatlah peninggalan Casey baik-baik. Akhir pekan ini aku akan ke rumahmu. Aku tidak sabar melihat XiuMin kecil itu."_

"Eh? Kau tahu namanya?" pekik LuHan kencang. Sayangnya Kris hanya tertawa sebagai balasan, seraya memutus sambungan selularnya.

...

"Bisakah kau berhenti bernyanyi sebentar saja?"

LuHan menoleh kesal pada sosok yang tengah duduk di sisinya. Sosok yang langsung menutup mulutnya mendengar suara keras LuHan yang naik beberpa oktaf. Ia baru saja bermain _game_, dan XiuMin yang menemaninya terus saja bernyanyi sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Entah lagu apa yang dia nyanyikan, LuHan tak punya waktu untuk mencari tahu. Suara _android_ itu memang tidak bisa dibilang jelek, bahkan sangat merdu menurut LuHan. Tapi, ia tetap tak bisa menerima saat dirinya mencoba fokus pada _game_-nya dan sosok itu terus-terusan bernyanyi di sisinya.

"A–apa suaraku jelek?" tanya XiuMin lirih. Dan itu dia! Dengan ekpresi kekanakan yang hampir menangis. Ada air mata di ujung matanya. LuHan tak habis pikir, _bagaimana _android _ini juga bisa menangis?_

"Tidak. Tapi kau menggangguku, paham?"

"Ma–maaf. Maafkan aku, LuHan," isak XiuMin dengan suara pelan. "XiuMin bodoh. XiuMin bodoh."

Demi apa pun, bahkan nada suara LuHan sudah menurun tadi, –ia tidak lagi berbicara dengan suara keras. Tapi terlambat. XiuMin sudah terisak dan mulai menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Ada air mata yang terlihat di sela jemarinya. LuHan melirik layar _laptop_-nya yang menampilkan tulisan _game over_ dan berputar ke arah XiuMin, menatap sosok itu intens. Ada rasa aneh yang menyeruak dalam hatinya. Tapi ia terlalu angkuh untuk mengakuinya. Terlebih XiuMin hanyalah robot. Robot yang tak seharusnya melakukan hal kekanakan seperti ini. XiuMin memiliki tinggi yang hampir sama dengan LuHan. Tapi, ia terlalu kekanakan. Entah siapa perancangnya, tapi orang itu benar-benar salah menempatkan emosi dalam tubuh ini. XiuMin terlalu kekanakan –atau polos?

"Ma–maafkan XiuMin... hiks," isakan XiuMin semakin keras.

"Diamlah," perintah LuHan singkat. Dirinya mencoba mencari kata-kata yang tepat, tapi sia-sia. Entah karena tidak menemukan atau egonya yang terlalu tinggi membuatnya tak bisa mengatakan apapun untuk menenangkan XiuMin.

Namun, tangis XiuMin semakin keras. Air mata yang lolos dari jemari mungilnya meluncur membasahi kaos putih transparan yang ia kenakan. Sesekali, membasahi karpet di bawahnya.

"Kubilang diam! Kenapa kau ini jadi robot cengeng sekali!" omel LuHan tajam. Nada suaranya kembali naik karena kata 'maaf' yang tak juga ditemukannya untuk membuat XiuMin menghentikan tangisnya.

"XiuMin bodoh! Bodoh! XiuMin bodoh telah membuat LuHan marah!"

"Diam!"

'Grep.'

LuHan menangkap wajah bulat itu. Kedua tangan pucatnya menangkup pipi XiuMin, menyingkirkan jemari mungil sang robot, dan menggantinya dengan tangannya. Memaksa dua bola mata yang basah itu menatapnya. Tepat di depannya.

"Maafkan XiuMin. Hiks," bibir XiuMin masih mengucapkan maaf dengan air mata yang kini membasahi tangan LuHan. "Maaf. Maaf."

"Shh, kubilang diam!"

"Ma–hufft!"

Mata basah XiuMin membola, saat LuHan menahan isaknya dengan bibirnya yang kini menutup bibir XiuMin. Bibir LuHan menekan bibir _cherry_ XiuMin rapat, merasakan lembut yang berbaur dengan hambar dari air mata milik XiuMin.

Tangis XiuMin berhenti, bahkan kini ia bereaksi dengan membuka mulutnya membiarkan lidah LuHan menjelajah semakin ke dalam rongga mulutnya. Menyesap aroma manis cokelat yang baru saja ia minum. Menghisapnya lembut, seolah menghabiskan semua rasa cokelat yang ada.

"Nghh~!" Tangan XiuMin beralih meremas kaos di punggung LuHan. Membuat LuHan tersadar dan menghentikan ciumannya. LuHan menarik wajahnya menjauh dari XiuMin yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Kenapa?" tanya XiuMin polos.

"Tidak," gumam LuHan yang kini memalingkan wajahnya dari XiuMin dan pura-pura kembali sibuk dengan _game_-nya.

"Kau tadi menciumku, 'kan?" tanya XiuMin polos. "Aku tidak tahu kalau rasa ciuman akan seperti itu."

"Seperti apa?" tanya LuHan samar.

"Seperti cokelat. LuHan pasti sudah biasa melakukannya, ya?" Mata XiuMin menatap LuHan yang kini memunggunginya dengan wajah penasaran.

XiuMin tidak tahu, bahwa wajah pemuda tampan itu kini telah memerah sempurna. LuHan tak tahu harus kesal atau justru senang karena XiuMin telah berhenti menangis sekarang. Yang ia tahu, ia baru seja kehilangan ciuman pertamanya. Lucunya, ciuman pertamanya justru dengan sebuah robot!

_"Kata Casey, ciuman itu tanda cinta. Apa itu artinya kau mencintaiku, LuHan?"_

LuHan tersedak ludahnya sendiri!

...

LuHan membuka pintu rumahnya dengan bunyi pelan.

Pemuda bersurai ikal itu baru pulang dari sekolahnya, salah satu _Senior High School_ yang tidak jauh dari rumahnya dan hanya memerlukan lima belas menit perjalanan dengan mobil. LuHan memang berusaha menolak fasilitas mewah peninggalan orang tuanya minus mobil _sport _keluaran lama yang kini selalu menemaninya. Mobil itulah satu-satunya yang selalu menemaninya saat ia harus berpergian mengurus sesuatu, termasuk menemui Kris —mengingat Kris tidak suka kalau harus mengalah dan pergi jauh-jauh ke rumahnya. Dan bahkan sejak LuHan meneleponnya seminggu yang lalu—saat XiuMin datang—sang pengacara itu belum juga datang ke rumahnya. Membiarkan LuHan beralih menjadi _baby sitter_ untuk _android_ yang bahkan mungkin lebih tua darinya.

Sudah hampir petang sekarang.

Sepulang dari sekolah tadi LuHan memang sengaja mampir ke toko buku dan membeli beberapa buku untuk XiuMin. Tumpukan dongeng karya _Hans Christian Andersen, Grimm_ _Bruder_, dan dongeng-dongeng lama lain dari _Walt Disney_ kini ada di dadanya. Buku dongeng XiuMin sudah kumal, dan LuHan selalu mengenakan kaca mata bacanya untuk membaca tulisan yang mulai kabur dari buku kumal itu. Terlebih, ia ingin XiuMin mendengarkan dongeng lain. membaca cerita yang sama nyaris setiap malam, lama-lama membuat LuHan yang bertugas membacakan saja bosan. Tapi, ia tidak tahu dengan XiuMin. _Android_ itu tidak bosan –mengingat itu satu-satunya bahan bakarnya, atau karena ia tidak punya dongeng lain?

Entahlah.

Bahkan LuHan juga merasa heran dengan dirinya sendiri yang mendadak begitu peduli dengan robot itu, sehingga membelikannya setumpuk buku seperti saat ini. LuHan mengangkat bahunya pasrah dan mencoba menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran bahwa ia mulai menerima keberadaan XiuMin di rumahnya. Toh yang bisa dilakukan robot itu hanya mengganggunya dan merusak harinya dengan tingkah polos dan kekanakannya.

"_Baozi_?"

Ruang tamu terlihat lengang—_biasanya memang begitu._

Sedikit aneh memang LuHan mengharapkan ada yang tengah duduk di sana seraya meminum cokelat di cangkirnya dan memegang erat-erat bukunya. Menunggu LuHan membacakan isi cerita dari buku itu, yang nyaris LuHan hapal di luar kepala, perkalimat –bahkan letak titik dan tanda baca lainnya. XiuMin memang bisa membaca dan menulis, tapi sumber tenaganya adalah dibacakan, bukan membaca sendiri.

"_Baozi?_ " LuHan mengulang panggilannya seraya berjalan menuju kamarnya. LuHan melarang XiuMin berada di dapur tanpa pengawasannya. Karena terakhir kali ia membiarkan hal itu adalah beberapa cangkir dan piringnya pecah. "_Baozi?_ "

Kamar miliknya yang didominasi warna biru itu kosong. Bantal dan selimut tertata rapi seperti tadi pagi saat ia meninggalkannya. LuHan cenderung kelewat santai —kalau tak ingin disebut pemalas. Tapi, ia cukup jeli dalam hal kerapian. Mengingat ia tinggal sendirian.

LuHan bergegas berbalik arah dan menuju dapur. Satu-satunya tempat yang belum dilihatnya sekaligus tempat yang sangat ditakutinya kalau saja XiuMin ada di dalamnya —dan entah sedang melakukan apa pada dapurnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sosok manis yang tengah berjongkok membelakangi LuHan itu terlonjak. Ia segera berbalik dan menemukan LuHan yang tengah memandangnya dengan wajah datar. Bola matanya bergerak-gerak menatap sekelilingnya yang kini sangat berantakan. Aura ketakutan terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Bahkan sudut matanya sudah mulai berair.

"Ma... maaf."

"Kau membuat dapurku hancur," ucap LuHan tajam.

"Ma–maaf. Karena LuHan tidak juga pulang, aku memasak makan malam."

Hati langsung LuHan luluh.

"Bodoh!"

Namun, ia terlalu angkuh untuk mengakuinya. Tak ada perubahan ekpresi berarti yang ditunjukkan pemuda berusia tujuh belas tahun itu. Hal yang seharusnya sangat manis, tapi berbalas dengan dapurnya yang kini kacau dan kelewat berantakan. Sudah berkali-kali, ia melarang pemuda _android_ itu memasuki dapurnya, tanpa , XiuMin berkali-kali pula melanggarnya. Namun tidak pernah seperti sekarang ini.

Dalam diam, LuHan meletakkan tumpukan buku _Fairy Tale_-nya dan bergegas mendekati XiuMin yang masih berjongkok. Tangannya terjulur ke arah _android_ itu.

"Bangun!" perintah LuHan datar. XiuMin paham. Ia menautkan tangannya pada tangan LuHan yang segera menariknya berdiri.

LuHan melepas jemari dingin itu setelah dia berhasil berdiri dan mendahuluinya untuk berjalan ke meja makan.

LuHan tercenung di sisi meja. Ada sepiring steak –dengan ujung sedikit gosong–dan secangkir cokelat yang masih panas. Semua itu tertata di meja makan–yang anehnya masih rapi berbeda dengan keadaan dapurnya. Sepertinya XiuMin berusaha agar kekacauan yang dibuatnya tidak sampai ke meja makan. Lagi-lagi hati pemuda itu tersentuh. Sejenak ia melupakan kondisi dapurnya, dan mencoba menerima kebaikan yang XiuMin berikan. Walau tetap saja, wajahnya tak mendukung untuk mengucapkan perasaannya.

"Kau membuat ini untukku?" Retoris. Karena XiuMin bahkan tak memakan makanan yang sama dengannya. "Kenapa hanya ada satu?"

LuHan melirik cangkir cokelat yang hanya ada satu di atas meja.

"A–aku tidak punya te–tenaga lagi. Ma–maaf."

LuHan menghela napas pelan. Sudah ia duga akan seperti ini.

"Duduklah."

XiuMin dengan patuh segera mengambil kursi di depan LuHan yang segera melakukan hal yang sama. Tangannya bergerak mencari dongeng 'Hansel and Gretel' di sela tumpukan buku-buku yang baru dibelinya. Ia sedikit tidak tega melihat wajah XiuMin yang semakin pucat.

"LuHan membeli buku-buku baru?" tanya XiuMin yang menyadari LuHan tidak membuka buku kumal miliknya.

"Ya. Aku sudah tidak bisa membaca bukumu yang lama." Sebenarnya LuHan yang nyaris hafal bisa saja sedikit-sedikit mengingat isi buku lama itu.

"LuHan baik sekali. Tapi..." XiuMin menahan kata-katanya.

"Apa?" LuHan yang telah mendapatkan bukunya menatap android itu tajam.

"A–aku tidak yakin tenagaku akan terisi dengan dongeng-dongeng itu. Selama ini hanya dongeng 'Hansel and Gretel' yang memberiku tenaga," ucap XiuMin ragu. Ia sedikit takut, alasannya akan membuat LuHan yang telah susah payah membelikan buku-buku itu menjadi kecewa dan marah. Terlebih ini pertama kalinya LuHan bersikap di luar dugaan padanya.

LuHan tersenyum samar. "Kita tidak akan tahu sebelum mencoba."

"Ba–baiklah." XiuMin mengalah.

"Lalu dongeng apa yang ingin pertama kau dengarkan?"

"Cinderella!" teriak XiuMin mendadak antusias.

LuHan mengangguk bersemangat. Diletakkannya buku 'Hansel and Gretel' di tangannya dan digantinya dengan buku 'Cinderella'.

**...**

"—setelah itu Cinderella dan sang Pangeran hidup bahagia untuk selama-lamanya di istana." LuHan menutup bukunya dan menatap XiuMin yang kini kembali berseri-seri.

"Berhasil." LuHan nyaris bersorak karena senang. Ternyata ia berhasil dengan eksperimennya. XiuMin bisa bergerak dengan bahan bakar dongeng. Dan kali ini bermacam dongeng, tidak harus 'Hansel and Gretel' –yang telah membuat LuHan nyaris mati bosan.

"LuHan hebat," puji XiuMin tulus.

"Kau mau kemana?" LuHan mengabaikan pujian XiuMin dan memilih bertanya ketika sosok manis itu beranjak dari duduknya.

"Membuat cokelat."

"Tidak usah."

XiuMin memiringkan kepalanya. Tidak mengerti dengan alasan LuHan melarangnya.

"Kau bisa minum ini." LuHan menggeser cangkir berisi cokelat yang beruntung masih hangat itu mendekat ke arah XiuMin.

"LuHan tidak suka dengan cokelat buatanku?" Lagi-lagi sosok manis itu hampir terisak. Dan buru-buru sebelum sosok itu menangis LuHan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bukan. Bukan itu maksudku."

"Lalu?" XiuMin semakin tak mengerti.

LuHan mendadak menolak memandang wajah XiuMin dan memilih membuang muka ke samping.

"Ki–kita bisa minum cokelat dalam satu cangkir."

Rona merah menjalar dengan sempurna di wajah keduanya.

**...**

Bulan bersinar terang di hari ke-28 di bulan April.

LuHan yang sengaja membiarkan gorden jendela kamarnya terbuka, memberi akses pada cahaya untuk masuk ke dalamnya. Cahaya bulan dari jendela menjadi satu-satunya cahaya dalam kamar yang dibiarkan remang tanpa ada lampu yang menyala –bahkan lampu tidur di sisi tempat tidurnya.

Seharusnya LuHan tertidur sejak tadi. Saat ini entah sudah pukul berapa. Tapi sosok yang tengah bergelung di sampingnya –dalam satu selimut yang sama, membuatnya menahan keinginannya untuk tidur lebih dulu. Sosok itu XiuMin, yang entah kenapa tidak juga tidur sejak mereka selesai makan malam tadi.

"Kau belum bisa tidur juga?" LuHan bertanya seraya mencoba menyembunyikan kuapnya.

"Belum." XiuMin yang semula menyamping membelakangi LuHan berbalik mengubah posisinya dan telentang. Menyamakan posisi dengan LuHan, hanya saja kalau LuHan tengah bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur dengan beberapa bantal menahan punggungya.

"Kenapa kau suka dongeng?"

"Karena dongeng bahagia."

"Tapi hidup sebenarnya tak selalu berakhir bahagia."

"Karena itulah aku menyukai dongeng. Jika hidupku tak bahagia, setidaknya aku hidup dari dongeng yang berakhir bahagia."

LuHan terdiam. Memikirkan kata-kata XiuMin barusan. Kata-kata yang seolah tanpa beban. Berbeda dengan pemikirannya selama ini. Baginya kebahagian tak ada di akhir dan hanya singgah sekejap dalam hidupnya. Kehidupan lebih suka membagi kesendirian untuknya.

Tapi kesendirian yang selalu bersamanya mendadak hilang sejak kedatangan sosok yang meminta untuk selalu tidur di sisinya karena katanya ketakutan saat sendirian. Karena memang tidak ada ruang tidur lain di rumahnya, LuHan mengizinkan. Walau XiuMin hanya robot atau _android_, LuHan tidak bisa setega itu padanya.

_Entah kenapa._

Sejak kedatangan sosok polos itu beberapa hari, LuHan seolah mendapatkan kembali senyumnya. Tak ayal ia mulai terbiasa dengan sosok yang sering menghancurkan dapurnya dan menunggunya di ruang depan dengan buku di tangan serta secangkir cokelat hangat. Dulu, samar-samar LuHan mengharap agar cangkirnya tak sendirian. Tapi kini ia justru lebih suka cangkirnya tetap sendirian, hanya saja ada dua bibir yang menyesapnya dari tempat yang kadang sama.

"Terima kasih," ucap XiuMin tiba-tiba. LuHan bangkit dari lamunan panjangnya.

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena LuHan membuatku bahagia," ucap XiuMin tulus.

"Bodoh." LuHan bukannya tak senang dengan ucapan sosok di sisinya. Hanya saja, ia yang berwatak _tsundere_–bahkan terhadap sosok robot—mencoba menyembunyikan perasaan bahagianya karena ucapan jujur XiuMin barusan.

"LuHan..." panggil XiuMin lagi.

"Hm?"

"Ma–maukah kau memelukku?"

Mata LuHan membulat sempurna. Belum sempat ia membalas ucapan XiuMin, robot itu sudah melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"I–itu akan membantuku lebih cepat tidur. Ta–tapi kalau LuHan tidak mau, tidak apa-apa kok." XiuMin kembali memunggungi LuHan.

Cukup lama keheningan mengalun di antara mereka. Bahkan LuHan seolah bisa mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri. Sementara XiuMin? _Android_ itu tengah mencengkram ujung selimut di dadanya erat-erat. Takut bahwa LuHan akan marah mendengar permintaan anehnya barusan.

"Tidurlah." Terdengar gemeresek pelan saat LuHan mengubah posisinya menjadi menghadap ke arah XiuMin yang memunggunginya. XiuMin seakan terlonjak saat tangan LuHan memeluk pinggangnya dan berhenti di perutnya. Sementara tangan satunya mengelus surai hitamnya lembut.

XiuMin mendengar detak jantung LuHan yang kini tengah memeluknya erat. Ia suka dengan detak itu. Sama halnya dengan LuHan yang menyurukkan kepalanya ke perpotongan leher XiuMin dan menghirup aroma manis cokelat dari tubuh XiuMin, ia langsung menyukai aroma itu.

"Tidurlah," gumam LuHan tepat di telinga XiuMin, sebelum mata keduanya terpejam dengan rona merah yang lagi-lagi menjalar. Yang beruntung tersamarkan suasana remang kamar.

LuHan mulai berpikir, ada XiuMin di rumahnya tidaklah terlalu buruk.

**...**

"—aku akan membunuhmu di kantormu jika kau meneleponku pagi-pagi hanya untuk membicarakan sesuatu yang tidak penting!" LuHan bergerak menyingkirkan selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya dan tubuh robot di sebelahnya, ia berbicara setengah berbisik kepada laki-laki di _line_ seberang, berusaha agar robot polos itu tidak terbangun karena suaranya. Setelah merapikan selimut yang kini di dominasi XiuMin, LuHan menjauh dan membawa ponselnya keluar menuju balkon yang terletak di sisi kamarnya. Angin yang kelewat dingin membelai kulit pucat LuHan, bertambah dengan lantai kayu kecoklatan berembun yang dipijaknya juga menambah dingin di telapak-telapak kakinya.

Ia baru saja menikmati separuh tidurnya setelah semalam sering terbangun karena mimpi buruk. Ia nyaris menyumpah-nyumpah ketikan ia terbangun tengah malam dan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa karena XiuMin yang memeluknya erat–alih-alih ia yang memeluk XiuMin seperti saat awal mereka tertidur—dan LuHan sangat membenci terbangun tengah malam, membuatnya merasa terjebak dalam dimensi asing yang menakutkan. Entah sejak kenapa sejak kehadiran XiuMin, ia lebih sering terbangun dan dihantui mimpi buruk. Tapi, otaknya yang mencoba rasional menganggap dirinya hanya kelelahan atau stress karena sosok XiuMin.

_"LuHan? Kau masih di sana?" _Suara pria di seberang kembali menyadarkannya.

"Ya, ya, ya. Aku mendengarkan."

_"Kupikir kau kembali tertidur, Tuan Besar."_

LuHan mendengus mendengar olokan yang menurutnya sangat membosankan dan tidak lucu itu.

"Lebih baik kau segera berbicara ke intinya, Tuan Wu. Sepuluh menit lagi aku harus bersiap-siap ke sekolah."

"Okay, I know. _Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu, kau harus berhati-hati."_

Alis LuHan bertaut. "Untuk informasimu, aku selalu berhati-hati, Tuan Wu."

_"Lebih berhati-hati dan waspada maksudku—dan berhentilah memanggilku 'Tuan Wu', XiaoLu."_

"Jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu, Kris," bisik LuHan berbahaya.

_"Aku tahu. Maaf soal itu. Hanya saja..."_ Kris terdiam untuk beberapa saat. _"—apa yang akan kau katakan kepadamu sekarang berhubungan dengan namamu itu."_

"Aku kurang mengerti."

_"Dengarkan aku baik-baik. Seseorang yang mengetahui nama dan identitas aslimu berniat membunuhmu. Aku tidak tahu cara apa yang akan mereka gunakan, aku sedang menyelidikinya dan kemungkinan dia tidak sendirian. Selain itu berhati-hatilah dengan XiuMin."_

"Tunggu! Apa maksudmu berhati-hati dengan robot payah itu?"

_"Berhati-hatikah dengan XiuMin, ia bukan robot payah. Dia adalah _android _cerdas. Dan kemungkinan di adalah sebuah 'Angels Project'."_

"A-Angels Project?"

"Ya. sebuah proyek untuk—!"

**"LuHan!"**

Deg.

LuHan terlonjak.

Tubuh itu berputar seratus delapan puluh derajat dan menemukan sosok yang kini berdiri dengan tatapan kosong dari sepasang _obsidian_-nya. Mendadak LuHan merasakan atmosfir berubah drastis, suara Kris di seberang menghilang, sesaat yang ada di antara mereka hanyalah keheningan yang menusuk. LuHan merasakan cairan garam yang perlahan memaksa keluar dari tubuhnya saat XiuMin berjalan mendekat ke arahnya dan menyeruak di tengah tirai keheningan. XiuMin berjalan lurus tanpa melepas kontak mata dengannya. Di sela-sela keheningan yang mengerikan ini, LuHan samar mendengar XiuMin menyerukan sebuah kata.

'**Je... dois... vous... tuer... Xiao Lu!'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**© cranescort, 2013**


End file.
